


Snowed In

by FinnW



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnW/pseuds/FinnW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family's gone and Rick and Morty are snowed in. Rick uses it as an excuse to take things too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a belated Christmas present for a friend!

“I don't know Morty, the weatherman says there was going to be a blizzard! I'm not sure I'm comfortable with leaving you and Rick here alone! I mean, what if we get caught in the snow and you two are stuck here all night?” Beth exclaimed worriedly, tucking Morty's hair behind his ear.

Jerry, Summer, and Beth had gotten tickets to another concert, planning to leave Rick and Morty alone, but after there was a severe weather warning in the area, Beth quickly grew hesitant of leaving.

“Oh come _on_ Beth. We already got the tickets, I'm sure they'll be fine. Rick's an adult... I'm sure he can take perfect care of Morty.” Jerry interrupted, his whiny tone setting everyone in the room on edge. Rick let out a chuckle.

“Y-you know Beth, for once I think Jerry's actually right. I'll look after Morty for you, and besides, who couldn't use a little grandfather-grandson bonding time, ya know?”

Beth sighed

“Okay Rick, but if we get stuck, I want you to get Morty to bed on time, and make sure he has something to eat before that.”

“Of course Sweetie. Now go before you're late!”

Rick practically shoved the rest of the family out the door, waving goodbye along with Morty. With one final “have fun!” the door was shut, and Rick let out an exasperated sigh. After pulling the curtains back to watch the family drive off, he turned back to Morty.

“So Morty what do you _-uurp-_ whatchya wanna do?”

“Oh uhh, I don't know. I mean, you wanna watch TV?”

Rick nodded, pushing past Morty into the living room. Morty followed behind him, sinking into the couch next to the older man. Grabbing the remote and flipping on a version of Kitchen Nightmares in which Gordon Ramsey's place was taken by a giant eight eyed slug, Rick settles down, kicking his feet onto the coffee table and leaning back. Morty folded his legs, picking at the lint on his socks nervously.

Morty usually wouldn't feel so anxious around Rick. He had spent basically every day of the past year with him after all, but he had recently developed, well, a crush. Of course Morty knew it was wrong, disgusting, sinful even, but that didn't stop him from getting completely and utterly flustered every time Rick showed him the slightest sign of affection. Which wasn't very good for the teenager when his grandfather settled his hand on the younger boys thigh, stroking it slightly with his thumb.

Morty's face automatically heated up. Rick seemed not to notice, his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him, but if he even slightly glanced at the boy he would know something was up. He thought through his options. He could just get up and leave, but that would probably raise questions. Maybe just darkening the room so Rick couldn't see him? Yeah, that could work. Morty jumped up, walking towards the windows and drawing the shades.

“Well uh, whatchya doin there kiddo.” Rick asked, not bothering to look away from the screen.

“O-oh well I was thinking we could have like, a cool movie night thing! You know, all dark? L-like a theater?”

Rick nodded approvingly, taking a swig from his flask and placing it back in his coat pocket. Morty rushed, afraid Rick would notice how flustered he was before he could get the room completely dark. Finally, he turned the light switch off and sat down on the couch again, focusing his attention on the glowing TV in front of him.

 

* * *

 

The commercials flicked on the screen again. Rick stretched his arms above his head, letting out a yawn before standing up and heading to the curtains covering the glass doors. Morty watched, eyes slightly burning due to the fact he's been watching TV in total darkness for about 3 hours. Rick slightly parted the curtains, letting out a chuckle before exclaiming.

“Morty! Come look at this!”

Morty sat up, dragging himself over Rick and peeking out the window.

“Oh wow.”

The yard was buried, literally, in snow. It had piled up against the glass door, measuring at least three feet. Morty's eyes widened, a smile spreading across his face.

“Wow Rick! It's- that's really pretty!”

“You know it Morty! A-and you know what this also means? Your parents wont be home all night! We have the house aaaaalll to ourselves.” He turned to the other boy who looked up at him, pink tinging his cheeks.

“So,” Rick said, voice lower then usual as he nonchalantly tucked Morty's hair behind his ear. “what do you wanna do?”

Morty looked down at the floor, flushed. Was Rick... flirting? Jesus Christ that couldn't be right. He has morals. He wouldn't do that. Morty tipped his head back up, meeting Rick's eyes, which were looking him up and down like a piece of meat. Oh, god.

“I-I well, heh, I'm not really sure, I guess?” The younger boy stuttered, wringing his hands.

“Oh come on, we can do anything you want.”

Completely awestruck at Ricks sudden forwardness, Morty continued to babble.

“I'm- do you, maybe want, you- uh, video games! That's something!” He could see Rick's confident smirk lose some of its charisma for a brief second, but he didn't fail to convert right back to his full charm as he took Morty by the waist and let him to the couch.

“Whatever you want to do Morty.”

The next half an hour was complete hell for Morty. Rick had gotten their DS's and they were sitting on the couch playing them, but the older man would not stop touching him. Rick was constantly grabbing his shoulder, his legs, his hand, any really anywhere he could casually rub, driving the boy wild. Morty couldn't help but know that Rick was doing it on purpose. Why did his mood change so quickly? The sudden flirting, the _touching_. Something was up.

“Hey Rick, uh, c-can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure Morty.” Rick grinned uncharacteristically, looking up from the glowing screen. Morty huffed, a bit afraid to say anything.

“You know uh, you've been acting a bit, I don't know, weird? Is something up?”

Rick raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

“I have no _idea_ what you're talking about Morty.”

“Oh come _on_ Rick! You suddenly got really- you're really _touchy_!” Rick snickered, shutting his DS and placing it on the coffee table.

“Okay Morty, you caught me. In all honestly I was _teasing_ you. Do you really think I wouldn't notice your little _-uurp-_ little crush? I mean, you don't hide it that well. You basically pop a boner ever time I slightly acknowledge your existence.”

Morty was stunned. Rick _knew_ he had a crush on him, and wasn't freaked out. Or Disgusted. He even acted like it was _normal_. He couldn't really think straight due to the fact that Rick was so blunt but he managed to speak after several strained seconds.

“Y-You don't hate me?” The older man rolled his eyes.

“Yeah Morty because I'm really going to fucking hate my grandson because he has a crush. I'm not that big of an asshole.”

“Well you know Rick, I kind of assumed you'd be a little freaked out that your _14 year old grandson_ wants to _fuck_ you.” Rick's eyes widened along with his snarky grin.

“Woa-ah Morty now whoever said anything about us fucking.”

“Y-you! You did! When you said we could do 'whatever I want'! That's not exactly subtle Rick!”

“I was kidding Morty. And besides, shouldn't you be completely ecstatic that I was flirting with you? I bet you would jump at the chance to have my cock in you.”

Morty searched for a snappy comeback to spit at Rick, but came up short.

“W-whatever Rick. I really don't want to deal with this.” Morty stood up, turning his back to Rick and heading for the stairs.

“Wait wait wait Morty. Come back, kiddo I was just having some fun.”

“Yeah Rick, making me feel bad for liking you is really _fun_.”

“Come on Morty. If it would make you feel better, we can make out a little.”

Morty stopped in the doorway.

“Wait, really?” He asked suspiciously, afraid this was just another opportunity for rick to make fun of him. Rick nodded, staring at his grandsons confused face.

“Yeah Morty- or uh, babe. Come here.”

“Jeez Rick, I uh, I dunno. I mean it's kind of wrong.”

“Jesus Christ Morty, you're the one who was literally just talking about having sex with me. Besides, were snowed in! We could be the last two people left on Earth! We need to re _-uurp-_ repopulate fast!”

“I uh, I'm not sure that's how it works.”

“Come here you asshole.”

Morty hesitantly moved to Rick, sitting down and tensing up when Rick grabbed his hip, bringing him closer. Rick leaned down to whisper in the other boys ear.

“Relax babe, this'll be fun.”

With that, he kissed the soft skin under Morty's ear, making the younger boy blush furiously and cling to his grandfather's coat. All of Morty's common sense was drowned out by the fantastic feeling of Rick's lips pressing down his neck. He let out a grunt, scooting closer to Rick who cupped Morty's face. After trailing the kisses down to the younger boy's collarbone, he let up and planted one directly on Morty's lips, flustering him for about the fifteenth time that night.

He broke away after a few seconds only to be pulled back in, Morty's mouth now slightly open with tongue gracing Rick's lip. The sound of Morty's little grunts between each kiss mixed with the heavy breathing from both of them. Rick of course wasn't as turned on as he acted, but he didn't want Morty to feel bad so he put on a show.

The kissing got hotter, with Morty roughly stroking himself through his jeans and Rick biting at Morty's lip with lust. The younger boy moaned lewdly before pulling back and whispering to Rick, forehead leaned against his grandfathers.

“How far are we gonna take this Rick?” His voice was higher than usual. Rick grinned, stroking Morty's cheek with his thumb.

“However far you want baby.”

Morty cringed, gripping at Rick's arm.

“I'm uh, I'm not sure it would be okay to go that far.”

“C-calm down Morty, it'll be fine. Nobody has to know it's jus- just you and me.”

_Okay_ Morty thought, looking into Rick's semi-bloodshot eyes. _So he actually wants to do this_. Reassuring himself that this most likely wasn't a joke, he kissed his grandfather again. This time, Rick pulled Morty onto his lap so the younger boy was straddling him. With his chin now tilted upward to access Morty's lips, Rick ran his hand up the boys side, pulling his shirt up and lightly brushing his skin. Morty visibly shivered. The blue haired man took notice and laughed, pulling the shirt over his head and continuing to lightly tickle the soft flesh that was now accessible to him.

Moving his kisses to the younger boys neck again, he let one hand roam dangerously close to Morty's hips, letting his fingers dip under the waistband. Morty responded by bringing his hands to his jeans, unbuttoning them and undoing the fly.

Morty couldn't help but feel reasonably exposed, seeing that Rick was fully clothed while he was more naked then anyone should ever be with their grandfather. Unashamed now that he was wanting to see more of Rick's skin, he tugged on the other mans coat, bringing it down over his shoulders. Rick helped by shrugging it off and tugging his shirt off over his head. Morty took a moment to admire the older man's body. Sure, Rick was old as fuck but he was impressively well toned, and still somehow kept his skinny complexion.

Wanting to move things along now that he was partially hard, Rick lightly cupped the bulge growing in Morty's boxers, causing him to jump. Reminding himself that this was apparently okay, Morty relaxed again and bit his lip, gazing at his grandfathers hand as it started to massage his cock through the now damp cloth. With a devious grin, Rick squeezed Morty's dick roughly, electing a sharp yelp from the other boy. Morty muttered something quietly under his breath before turning his attention back to Rick's hand.

The older man slipped his hands under the thin fabric, making Morty squeak as Rick ran one finger over his grandson's slit. The pad of his thumb now coated with pre come, he wrapped his fingers around Morty's cock. The brown haired boy gnawed on his lip, digging his fingers into the cushions of the couch, appalled that this was actually happening.

Rick, becoming needy for any kind of friction, shoved his hand down his pants, starting to stroke his own dick as he worked Morty's. He grinned at the boys lustful expression above him. Morty let out a shaky moan, entwining his fingers with Rick's hair. Rick pulled his hand briefly away from Morty's cock and brought it to his hip, pulling him even closer and kissing him passionately. Morty was taken aback by the sudden show of affection. He beamed, leaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Rick's shoulders. Rick leaned back taking Morty with him so they were both laying down.

Rick thrusted up, grinding on Morty who grunted in pleasure. The young boy's hand traveled down Rick's chest to his erection, stroking it lazily still pressing himself into the kiss. After their breath ran short, they pulled back temporarily, gasping for air. Rick surged forward again, biting at Morty's lip hungrily. Morty, with a quiet laugh, squeezed Rick's cock, making the older man moan. Satisfaction ran through the younger boy.

Rick bucked into Morty's hand, gripping the boy's shoulders and trailing kisses down his neck. Rick latched his teeth onto the soft skin on his grandsons throat, sucking on it softly.

Grinding on each other desperately, they whispered a combination of curses and each others names under their breath. Morty finally felt himself getting close to the edge. He wrapped his fingers around Rick's cock and his own, almost drooling at the feeling of the friction between them. With one final thrust, he came all over Rick's stomach, a long carnal groan. The sight pushed Rick over the edge too, white ribbons shooting up over his chest before he pulled Morty in for one final, loving kiss.

Morty sighed, but before he could collapse on Rick's chest the older man pushed him off and retreated to the kitchen. Morty was stricken with confusion until Rick emerged from the doorway with a towel in hand, mopping off the cum on his torso. He sat on the couch again and wiped down Morty before throwing the rag on the floor and pulling Morty on top of him again. Kissing the younger boys forehead and rubbing his hair.

“That was great Morty.”

“Wow Rick, that was, that was really nice.”

“I'm pretty sure _nice_ is an understatement, but you could expect no less from a Sanchez.”

Morty giggled quietly, planting another kiss on Rick before nuzzling his head into the older mans neck. Rick squeezed Morty tightly and sighed.

“When do you think mom and dad are gonna be home?”

“Not for a while Morty. We can stay here for as long as we want.”

Morty smiled. “Okay. I uh, I love you Rick.”

Rick let out a soft laugh, toying with the younger boys hair. “I love you too Morty.” He looked out the window, snow continuing to fall on the already white ground. His eyes fluttered closed as he listened to Morty's quiet breathing. He was right, the family wont be home for a while. They had time for this.

 


End file.
